Then There Was Rose
by EvieMaddIsMadd
Summary: In Beacon Hills everything was normal, well as normal as everything could be. So what will happen when a young girl returns and changes everything! A/N: Sorry about the short summary.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the Characters or even some of the plot. The OC, Rose, Is my own and anything else you don't recognise is mine (i.e. Rose's plot line) is also mine. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One

Beep. Beep. Beep

Once again the sound of Rose's alarm clock woke her up at an ungodly hour… of 7:30am. The cruel idea of school had again ruined her summer holidays as her alarm reminded her of the treacherous day to come. Rose ignored the alarm and pulled her cosy doona over her head in an act to refuse to go to school, but her mother had different views on school. Rose heard the sound of her mother's feet tramping up the stair and towards her room.

"Rose, you need to get out of bed now or else you will never be reading in time." This didn't faze Rose at all, of course she didn't mind if she missed school. "Ok Rose, I'll make you a deal. If you get up now I will let you drive to school you and your brother to school o long as you are ready in time to get me to work" This peaked Rose's interest.

"Are you serious? You never let me drive the car!" Rose exclaimed, she jumped out of her bed as her mother just laughed at her immediate reaction to her bribe. Rose had always begged her mother, since the day that she got licence, if she could drive to school and the answer had always been no.

Rose was baffled at why the sudden change of heart, till she remember what happen that time last year when she missed the first two weeks of school because she refused to get out of bed. Melissa was not expecting to receive such as big hug from her daughter when she thought up this plan, but she for one was just grateful that Rose had taken the bait.

Rose quickly ran down the stairs to find her brother sitting at the table eating his mundane cereal. She sat down next to Scott and looked at him with wide eyes. Scott didn't even turn to look at her

"Get your own damn breakfast Rose. You don't even like this." Rose begrudgingly set up the toaster and chucked in three slices before looking in the cupboard for some peanut butter.

"You own, you really shouldn't speak to the designated driver like that Scott" Rose sighed with a small smirk on her face. Scott's almost dropped his spoon as he processed what she said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Scott yelled, standing up with a look of upmost rage on his face, "This Is so not fair, I am older than you that means that it is my birth right to get to drive to school. Not you"

Rose did not say anything she just started to spread peanut butter onto her toast her smirk still all over her face.

"This is the twenty-first century Scott. Your birth right doesn't really count for anything, plus I may have considered letting you drive if I didn't think that you once again snuck out of the house to hang out with Stiles in the woods last night." Scott slowly sat back down

"How did.. We didn't do anyth…. Wait What?" Scott eventually asked, his enraged face had turned quickly to a confused one.

"Sheriff Stilinski called me last night to let me know that he had found Stiles in the woods, looking for the second half of the body and had a sneaky suspicion that you were with him, I told him thanks for the concern but I knew that Scott was sound asleep in bed then I went to check up on you and you could imagine my surprise when I found your bed empty" Scott didn't say word he just sat there staring down at his cereal.

Rose tried her hardest not full on laugh at the situation but she found it was proving to be difficult so she left Scott and her Mum to talk and went to get ready for school not forgetting to bring her toast with her.

Beep. Beep.

Rose's text tone had rung for the third time since she had jumped in the shower, now fully dressed and organised she finally noticed it

"Whoops" she said as she noted that they were all from her boyfriend. They weren't franticly asking if she was ok and why wasn't she answering him, for the two of them didn't share that kind of relationship. Sure, they may have depended on each other a tad too much but they weren't the clingy type of people. They were the couple that were friends for years before they started going out and while everyone was telling them to get together, they just couldn't see it. Now, they had been steadily been dating for just under a year.

Rose quickly texted him back a 'Good Morning' and 'See you at school' before shoving her phone into her pocket and picking up her bag on her way down the stairs to pick up the keys from her mother.

Scott, like always wasn't quite ready to leave yet and Rose and Melissa were waiting in the car for at least five minutes as he scrambled around to find both his phone and his bag, and like always he jumped into the car and acted like he was in there before everyone else was.

"Thanks for the ride Hon" Melissa said as she got out of her car as they pulled up at the hospital

"Don't get into any trouble and if you even get a scratch on my car, you never see the keys again"

"Jeez, love you to Mum" Rose called back, not that her mum could have heard her because she was already speeding away. It was then just Scott and Rose in the car and like all siblings it soon was to unbearable to sit there having a decent conversation.

"Look it wasn't my fault that mum checked your bed, maybe if you were asleep like I was you wouldn't have got into and trouble." Rose whined as Scott sat huffed in the passenger seat.

"You know that I am not angry at you for that if it was anyone's fault, I blame Stiles for luring me out there with the promise of half a dead body, and then he shoved of before we even found it which left me to find it on my own" Scott ranted, he was obviously angry at something but Rose was having a difficult time finding out what it was exactly.

"It wasn't Stiles' fault he was caught by his dad you know" Rose tried to argue, "But just out of curiosity did you by any means find the body" Rose could tell that Scott knew she was fishing for information but he was too excited about his discovery to care.

"Yeah, I mean I actually founded, but right after that I lost my inhaler so that sucks bu…." Scott could not finished because Rose has slammed on the brakes,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR INHALER!" she screeched at him, Scott was not expecting that reaction but tried to stay clam anyway,

"I didn't do it on purpose you know, but it will be ok, Stiles said that we could go today after school and look for it." Once again Rose slammed the brakes,

"Oh no you won't. Stiles and I are hanging out after school today, he promised me" Rose challenged Scott practically begging him to argue.

"I think you will find that finding my inhaler is more important than you two 'hanging out' plus he is my best friend so I win"

"Yeah, well he is my boyfriend so I win" Rose bit back trying not to be immature but couldn't pull back her tongue which started to poke out at her brother.

"Why don't we just get to school and ask Stiles about it?" Scott offered trying to calm the storm that was brewing,

"Fine" Rose snapped back, "We will just wait and see" the rest of their car trip was spent in silence, neither of them wanting to be the first to bring in a casual conversation, so instead the sat in silence till they reached the school.

The bell rang for recess, Rose still hadn't seen Stiles but she had her first two periods with her best friend Lydia, who she of course spilt everything that had happened that morning to. While Lydia wasn't too happy with Rose choice of who to date, she loved Rose to bits.

"So you're telling me that he would rather spend his time with your brother than you? He really needs to sort out his priorities." Lydia said as they walked out of their classroom to the cafeteria.

"I'll make you a deal Lydia" Rose replied, "if you can tell me both my brothers and my boyfriend's name than I will take your advice on this whole situation." Lydia stopped walking and looked at Rose, she contemplated attempting the bet but thought better of it, seeing as she would never be able to win.

"I love you to death Lydia but sometimes I really question our friendship" Rose said as she started to walk again.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Lydia questioned as she ran to catch up to Rose, "you're my best friend, we have a great relationship, just cause I can't remember names doesn't mean that I don't know all your secrets Rose Marie McCall" Rose's message tone from her phone beeped and Rose reached down to get it out of her pocket

"I can't argue that Lyd" Rose exclaimed "You do know everything about me and more,

"By the way," Lydia added "Your brother's name is Scott." For a moment Rose was stunned, she really hadn't expected Lydia to know that, then Rose looked down at her hand and saw who the text was from

"Yeah, 'cause he just texted me. Nice try Lydia" Rose said as she started walking down the cafeteria again. The two of them walked into the cafeteria and went straight for a seat

"Are you going to get anything to eat Lydia?" Rose asked, sitting down and waiting for the others to join them.

"No, Jackson said that they was going to bring me something. Hopefully it isn't just a beef burger again. I would prefer a salad or something. What about you? Are you not hunger?" Lydia replied, focusing on getting her phone out of her handbag to text the man himself.

"Stiles said yesterday that he was going to make me lunch and that we would go outside and have a picnic like thing, I'm just waiting for him now" Rose looked around to see if she could find him.

"Stiles?" Lydia questioned, "You have a boyfriend, why are you going to have a picnic with some other guy?"

"Stiles is my boyfriend, maybe you could try remembering his name." Rose responded, "And there they are" Rose waved them over. Scott and Stiles were talking about something important, or at least it look like it. Stiles saw Rose and a simile spread across his face, it seemed that he temporarily forgot what he and Scott where talking about till Scott punched his arm. The boy of them walked over.

"Hey Rose, how are you going? I heard you got the car today. I guess you won't need me to take you home this afternoon, that's great. Hope your day has been good. See you after school." Stiles spoke relatively quickly but Rose still managed to pick up on what he said.

"Wait!" Called Rose, "So you have decided to hang out with Scott this afternoon, yes?" the look on Stiles face was priceless, anybody looking at him could tell that he was worried, but his face also contained quite a lot of quilt.

"I'm sorry hon, but Scott has lost his inhaler and you know how important that device is, right?" Stiles was still mumbling over his words.

"Well what are you doing now? What happened to our picnic" Rose didn't want to sound to upset but the hurt pulled through her voice. Stiles apparently forgotten because his face suddenly was drained of all its blood.

"I… Last night w… toda… Scott… I forgo..." Stiles couldn't seem to get his words out.

"It's ok" Rose comforted, "I'll see you later then,"

"Thanks" Stiles said, just before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Scott who hadn't said anything at this point cleared his throat, "Dude, that wasn't even a proper kiss that was barely a peak. You'd think that after a year you would be used to us kissing"

"She is still my sister Stiles" Scott said, glaring at his best friend,

"Oh boo hoo" Rose commented, as the two boys started to walk away. Rose turned to the table to find Lydia just staring at her.

"Did that seriously just happen?" She asked, Rose just glared at her as she saw a girl look utterly lost over near where Scott and Stiles were standing before. "Hey, do you know who that is" Rose asked Lydia.

"Yeah, that is my new best friend Allison!" Lydia replied cheerfully,

"Jee thanks, what does that make me?" Rose answered dryly. Lydia ignored beckoned Allison over to their table, "Allison I would like you to meet Rose!"

"Hey Allison, I am Lydia's former best friend!" Rose said jokingly, but Allison thought she was serious and became slightly uncomfortable,

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to put you out or anything…" Allison was unfortunately cut off by Lydia

"Oh just ignore her trust me it isn't that hard to do" Lydia stated. The three girls sat around the table and talked like all girls do. Somehow Lydia and Allison managed to con Rose into going to the lacrosse training that afternoon. So after school the three girls found themselves walking out to the field and sitting on the stands. Rose found herself not really paying attention but instead playing on her phone as she pretended to watch what was happening.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, this caught Rose's attention, and she looked up in utter shock as her brother was on the field and not sitting on the bench.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia answered,

"Are you serious Lydia?" Rose asked, Lydia just shrugged her shoulders and kept watching the session.

"That is Scott, he is my older brother, why?" Rose said, focusing her attention on Allison now,

"He's in my English class" Allison replied, Rose decided that it would be smart to pay attention to the team now, seeing as it appeared her brother was now actually on the team and not just a bench warmer. The practise, in Rose's opinion, finally came to an end. Scott and Stiles were going to go search for Scott's inhaler so Rose thought that she might as well go to Stiles house and wait to hang out there.

The Sheriff was unsurprisingly still at the office so Rose just let herself in with the spare key that the Stilinski's kept in the overgrown garden bed next to their drive way. She put back the key and went straight to the kitchen, this had become sort of a habit for her whenever she arrived at Stiles place before him. The Sheriff always blamed Stiles for anything that went missing so Rose wasn't worried about what he would say.

After getting herself a light snack she made her way to Stiles' room and in having absolutely no idea what time he would be home she made herself at home under the covers of Stiles' bed, and it wasn't before long that she drifted into a warm and cosy sleep.

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone.. Did you enjoy it? Feel free to review and ask questions or even ways to improve it. I have actually planned out where I want this story to go and I am super excited about, please stick around for more. **

**Sincerely, MaddEvie **


End file.
